Fame, Love and Jealousy
by OtakuDango
Summary: Len has a crush on his sister, Rin, and his lust for her has been thriving for fifteen years - that is, until the Megpoid siblings popped up. Len's heart no longer only throbs for his sister. What kind of development will happen!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, have you heard? Gumi-san's new album is coming out!"

I shook my head.

"H-How could you not know, Len? Gumi-san is like the hottest teenage celeb right now! Everyone's been talking about her!"

Turning towards Rin, annoyed, I answered, "Aren't you as well?"

"Hey, I'm not famous. _Gumi_-san is."

"You've just begun your recording life, who knows."

Rin lowered her head, allowing her elegant, bright, yellow bangs to fall across her face. She stayed put on my bed and crossed her arms on her knees, curling into a ball.

"Len, stop teasing me," she said under her breath, loud enough for me to hear all the way across my room.

I stood up from my desk, stopped what I was doing, and walked to Rin.

I sat down next to her on my bed.

Placing my arms around her, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

Rin looked up with, what I had expected, tears running down her face.

"It's okay," she mumbled sweetly and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back gently.

Rin and I had known each other since birth - December 27th. We were born in the same hospital, abandoned by the same damn mother and took in by our mother's relatives. Rin and I are half-siblings - same mother, different fathers. (Did it with two men on the same day and coincidentally had us.) But Rin doesn't know that yet. Neither does she know about my feelings toward her.

Right now, she's hugging me in a sisterly way, knowing I'm her big brother. And for the time being, I'll have to keep playing the role of a big brother until she finds out the truth. I'm afraid telling her directly would change how we are now, so it's better if thing's are kept secret at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Len, for causing so much trouble," Rin suck in her tears and said as she gradually let go of me. I unwillingly opened my arms for her to be free.

"Mhm." Getting up, I strolled back to my desk.

"I'm so glad you're always there for me." Rin's voice emanated through my ears. A gust of hope sprinted up in my heart.

Sitting on my chair, I turned around, trying not to reveal my slight happiness, and questioned her, "how so?"

"Well... you're always there when I'm feeling sad," Rin, still having her knees placed in front of her, shyly replied, "and... and, you're always so comforting... and safe."

Is that all? I didn't dare ask, for my feelings may accidentally leak out.

"Oh!" Rin suddenly said.

I flinched.

"You're also a good artist! I am sooooo relieved you are." Rin smiled, not knowing how disappointed I felt.

A little earlier, I hinted that Rin is also a teen star, right? Rin's been recording covers recently, and she wants to make everything original (except for the music). The only thing I can contribute with are my drawing skills. Drawing is the only thing I'm good at, I think. Rin asked me if I could make original artwork for her. I mean, how could I possibly reject?

"Ha, that's good to hear," I said with a heavy tone, turning back to my desk.

Rin got up and sauntered towards me. "What's with that sarcastic tone?" She spat when she was only a few inches away from me, "Do you not want to draw covers for me anymore?" She made an evil laugh. How cute.

"Nah, I could just stop drawing and spend the rest of my time stalking Gumi online – like you," I fought back, smiling at Rin's angry face.

"Oh, alright, alright! You win." She gave me a sisterly hug.

When she started for the door, I stopped her with a question, "Do you still like that Hatsune-senpai?"

Rin paused, her expression was full of terror and fright. She lowered her head, and answered almost with not effort, "no."

She opened the door and took a step out, I grabbed her hand anxiously.

"What happened?" Sitting on my chair, I glanced up at Rin and asked, trying to maintain a calm voice.

Abruptly, Rin let her whole body fall to the ground and started sobbing. I rushed for the door, hoping no one heard a sound, then I sat down on the floor next to Rin.

"Tell me what happened," I patted Rin's back and continued, "tell me."

"I-I-I-" Rin stammered terribly as she fought her tears.

I don't know what happened. All I know is that Rin has been crushing on this senior at our school for quite some time.

"Come on," I insisted her on speaking again.

Apparently Rin was drowning herself in tears and would choke if she attempted to talk. Eventually I got to my feet and silently left my room for a box of tissues. The minute Rin caught glimpse of it, she snatched it and buried herself in them.

Something big must've happened. I've never seen Rin cry so hard before (though she does cry pretty often).

I leaned against the wall, quietly watching Rin. Her blond hair was stuck to the sticky-wetness of tears on her face. Her cyan eyes looked realistic from the tears flowing out, like the sea. Generally, she was a mess. But I loved every part of that; it makes me feel like protecting her even more.

I waited until she was okay to talk.

Rin rubbed her eyes, slowly and miserably. "H-H-Hatsune-senpai, he-" Rin gasped loudly as she fought the tears back. She in time continued, "S-Senpai… H-H-He's got a g-g-g-girlfriend…"

I rose abruptly, more furious than I ever was. "Mikuo – that bastard!" I exploded, "Didn't you confess to him not too long ago? He hasn't even given you an answer yet! That retard!"

Rin's expression also became furious. "Please don't speak bad of Hatsune-senpai!"

I flinched, instantly shutting my mouth.

Eventually, Rin calmed down and was silent. She got to her feet, I followed quietly.

"I'm sorry, Len," Rin mumbled, facing the door. "I understand you're trying to defend me…" She turned to me and gave me (what I thought looked like) a pitying look. "But," she turned back to the door, reached for the knob, then concluded, "I still like him."

Having stabbed me in the heart (of course, without her knowing what she'd done), she left my room without another word.

I fell back onto my chair and, embarrassingly, felt like I was about to choke down some painful tears.

The next morning was miserable. I ended up crying myself to sleep last night. What more can a fifteen-year-old teenager do at times like these?

Subconsciously, I sauntered towards the bathroom and, without knocking, pushed open the door.

I hadn't noticed anyone was in there until a high-pitched, squeaky "Kyaaaaaaaaaah!" blasted into my eardrums, waking every edge of my conscious up.

That's when I realized I had come in at the wrong time.

Rin only had on a bra and panties. She held her uniform in front of her chest, attempting to cover any part of her small body that could be showing. Though I admit, Rin had barely anything worth seeing to block. But even so, her small body was so comforting – her skin was tender, pale but soft; her curves were just enough to satisfy my lust for her.

"Sophomores! There's going to be a new student joining us today!" Our homeroom teacher announced once most people were settled in the classroom.

"Oh, my god! I wonder who it is!" Rin, who's seated next to me, whispered.

I rolled my eyes with annoyance. Please, don't let it be a guy. Please. Please. Please.

"Students, I'm sure you'll all be happy to meet him! Everyone, please warmly welcome – Gumo!" Our teacher was so happy, she immediately pointed at the door.

It's a '_Him._'

The door flung open, and in came a guy (around my height, I'm guessing) with bright green hair and huge, round, green, watery eyes (almost feminine). Haha, another sissy guy.

I glanced at Rin. She immediately turned to me, cheeks red, and whispered, "he's so cute!" She clutched her tiny hands in front of her chest.

Okay. I'm starting to hate this pussy.

Our homeroom teacher danced around, "Please introduce yourself, Gumo-san!"

The sissy green-head flung his dark blue backpack to one side of this shoulder. Showy bastard.

I peered at Rin again. She was looking at this pussy like she's never seen any creature more perfect fabulous him.

"Greetings," his green eyes sparked under the classroom light as he spoke. A smiled perked up on his annoyingly feminine face. "Lots of cute girls in this room, huh?" He flashed his glistening white teeth at the class. Some girls started squealing.

Pussy. I was literally clenching my fist. I'm afraid he might get hurt soon if he continues to be so arrogant.

"I, am Gumo," he paused dramatically, "_Megpoid_ Gumo."

"M-Megpoid?" Rin gasped loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Yes," Gumo smirked, looking at Rin with affection, "I am Megpoid Gumo, or in other words," another dramatic pause, "Megpoid Gumi's younger brother."

I looked at Rin – the way she admired Gumo…

Everything's starting to piss me off.

~to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Why does that sissy green-head _have_ to sit in front of Rin?

"Hey, hey, what's your sister like when she's at home?" Rin asked Gumo with excitement.

"Hmm… pretty much the same from what you see on the TV," Gumo replied in a know-it-all tone.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah~!" All the girls surrounding his table started squealing. This is pissing me off.

Rin's best friend, Hatsune Miku, was the loudest of them all. "Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Megpoid-san, do you have a girlfriend?"

Gumo made the most disgusting smile I've ever seen, and said, "Please, just call me Gumo." It was as if some popstar just walked into the classroom, all the girls went crazy. "And no, I don't have a girlfriend." Girls screaming again. My ear's starting to hurt.

As I watched in disbelief at the crazy girls, I noticed a faint stare that directed at me. Turning to the anxious stare, I realized it was _he_ who had been looking at me.

"What're you look at, Green-head?" I sweat my tone couldn't have sounded worse.

Gumo chuckled as if he hadn't the slightest idea he was being made fun of. "Nice one. Green-head. Ha, ha. I like that."

I rolled my eyes at him and put my head on my desk.

Suddenly his whole face appeared under my arms. Making a smile that annoyed me so badly, I sat up immediately and almost yelling at him, said, "What the hell do you want?" I glared at him as hard as I could. But apparently the girls around him overpowered me.

"Are you my sister's fan?" Gumo stood up straight next to me desk.

"Who?" I heard a few gasps and 'how could he not know's as the word raced through my mouth.

"Len!" Rin frowned, "He's talking about Gumi! The teenage celeb we were talking about a few days ago? You don't remember?"

"Oh. _Her._" I looked up at Gumo, "No, I'm not a fan of hers." More gasps.

"Oh." Gumo's expression became calmer than I'd imagined. "Well, your sister is a big fan." A grin curled up his mouth.

"Wha—" I stood up, and as I'd expected, we were about the same height. "How did you know we're siblings?"

"Resemblance." Gumo returned to his seat and added, "You guys look too alike to be anything else."

I became so agitated, I suddenly had the urge to pull off his green head and poke out his abnormally huge eyes.

But, well… sadly, he's right.

Rin's face was covered with uneasiness, so I scratched that idea and sat back onto my seat.

The rest of the day passed like hell. Each break, the girls would crowd all over that pussy's desk (which blocks my view of Rin), and then suddenly screams would go flying into and out of your ears.

I sighed, took out my sketchbook and started doodling.

The last class was English. Apparently we were having a substitute today, for a fairly young woman, who had long pink hair strolled into our classroom casually.

"Students, I am your substitute for this class; your teacher's on vacation." The elegant lady sat down in front of the classroom. "You'll be having self-study for this period. Please keep the volume down."

Yes, no class! Means, more doodling, more brainstorming.

But right then, the most disturbing thing happened.

That Gumo bastard started passing notes with Rin. I swear if the substitute wasn't so pretty and suave, I'd have already launched my fist straight into that asshole's face.

Class finally ended, and all through it I had to listen to Rin's giggles every time the note came back into her little hands.

I don't know what they were passing notes about, and I don't care frankly. But… expectedly, Rin came up to me herself.

"Len!" Her cheerful voice called.

I turned around, hoping to see Rin only, but, as half of my expected, _he_ was there too.

"What?" I started packing my backpack.

"Um… Gumo-san invited me to his house today – he said I may be able to see Gumi-san!" Rin's voice exclaimed excitedly. Sigh, how simple her little mind works.

I would _never_ let Rin go to another man's house alone.

I definitely don't want to let Rin go to his house. But then again… it's not completely a lie that she'd be able to meet her idol.

"Okay. You can go," I approved after consideration. As Rin's face lit up, I added, "But I'm going too."

Rin looked turn to Gumo. Unexpectedly, the green-head nodded without hesitation.

Okay, maybe he's not _so_ bad after all.

Or not.

On the way to their house, Gumo and Rin were walking so close, I wanted to barge right in, grab Rin's tiny hands, and run away.

But I couldn't. Why? Because one, Rin would definitely think wrong and start suspecting my behavior, and two…

"Hey, hey! What does Gumi-san usually wear at home?" Rin skipped happily along.

See? Rin kept asking questions about Gumi. I just don't think it's right to destroy someone's happiness for my own.

"Remember, she _may_ or _may not_ be home," Gumo warned us once we arrived at the Megpoid household.

"Okay," Rin answered. Rin's face looked dissatisfied. She was probably thinking: Gumi-san's house is much plainer than I'd imagined. It's true though. The Megpoid's house looked like any other house on the street, no one would've suspected thing.

As Gumo searched his bag for keys, Rin turned to me, trying to look excited. I smiled. Rin's happiness cures all my emotions.

"Okay… I'm pretty sure I put the keys in this pocket…" Gumo said, shaking his backpack nervously.

"Did one of your fans steal it by any chance?" I blurt out and chuckled.

"Ha… very funny," Gumo replied sarcastically. "Shit."

As Gumo continued rummaging through his bag, something soft and silky brushed passed me. It was another green-head like Gumo, but had much long hair in length, and was shorter than me by half a head. She was wearing an expensive-looking school uniform and had on a cap and sunglasses.

She easily zigzagged pass me and Rin, took our her keys and stuck it into the hole. With a _Click!_ And a twist, the door smoothly slid open.

Rin turned to me, jaw nearly on the ground, she was amazed and speechless. And unexpectedly, I was overwhelmed too.

Could she be…

Gumo was surprised. "Onee-chan!" He exclaimed, "You're home early!"

There and then, Gumo's sister flashed us a smile so realistic and beautiful, I felt my heart skip a beat.

Leaving us with that heart throbbing smile, Gumi left and went into the house.


End file.
